AAAHH!!! Real Monsters
AAAHH!!! Real Monsters was one of the first Nicktoons ever made. It stars Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina as they attempt to graduate from the Monster Academy by providing the most and best scares. The monsters live in a dump and eat garbage. Characters *Ickis- a short, red monster who is often mistaken for a bunny. He can be either laid back or panicky. *Krumm- a kindly monster who holds his eyeballs in his hands, but occasionally holds both in one hand whenever he needs to pick up something. His mouth is almost the size of his stomach. His specialty is his stinky armpits. His father has one eye because his other eye was mistakenly used as a musketball during the Revolutionary War, and thus he wears a glove over that hand akin to an eyepatch. *Oblina- a black and white monster with removable lips. She disguises herself as a cane and can rip out her innards. She is from a rich family living underneath a pedicurier, from which they accumulate a massive amount of toenails (the local currency of the monsters), and acts snooty and spoiled. She has a British accent. *The Gromble- the strict professor of Monster Academy. Appears to be based on the head of the Blue Meanies in the Beatles animated film Yellow Submarine. Wears high heels that are apparently too tight, which is the source of his grouchiness. He judges his students scare assignments through the use of a chair device called the Viewfinder. *The Monster Hunter- a man psychotically obsessed with capturing monsters *The Snortch- the disciplinarian of the Academy. Although strong and feared by everyone, he is actually quite dimwitted. Punishments include classic acts of torture such as the Rack. *Zimbo- the Snortch's one-legged, bee-like accomplice. He acts as the brain of the two, and translates the Snortch's incomprehensible speech. He speaks with a mock-French accent. Specials *Halloween- Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina go out scaring on Halloween. One boy creates a costume to look like Ickis, and accidentally gets switched with him. The two are mistaken for eachother. Controversy *In one episode, the Gromble chews up Ickis, blows him up like bubblegum, and threatens to pop him. *In an early episode, the Gromble eats one of his students. * Sexual references have been found in some of the episodes. Video Games Real Monsters video games were released for the Super Nintendo and Genesis. The SNES title is a platformer where the player can switch between Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina as needed. Trivia *Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina appear in an episode of Rugrats. *In one episode, Ickis must seek the Holey Pail, a parody of the legendary Holy Grail. One place he must traverse through is pick-a-door cave. In this case, Ickis must actually "pick a door". However, the name is a pun on "picador" (actually pronounced peek-a-door in Spanish), which is a person who stabs a bull prior to a bullfight in order to weaken it. This gives the toreador (bullfighter) an advantage. *In one episode Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina are trying to find a cure for "hiccoughs" (pronounced hick-koffs). "Hiccough" is the British spelling for hiccup, but is typically pronounced the same as the American spelling. Oblina's British accent may be coincidental. *Actress Mayim Bialik, later known for playing Amy on popular sitcom The Big Bang Theory, had a minor role in one episode. *One episode has Krumm hired by a Hollywood director. It turns out he has directed The Monster from the Black Lagoon. This is a play on the B-movie Creature from the Black Lagoon. *The late, great Tony Jay had a minor role in the series. *The late, great Gary Owens had a minor role in the series. *Popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic reviewed the show as a part of his Nicktoons episode. He compares Ickis to the Noid from the Dominos commercials. He also points out some of the sexual references and the Gromble's odd personality. iTunes A few seasons are currently available on iTunes. Category:Nicktoons